my own best friend
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: One Shot: Eine kleine traurige Szene aus der Kindheit von Severus Snape, inspiriert durch ein Bild.


**My own best friend**

_By Toyo Malloy_

„Hey Snape, was machst du hier?" fragte Potter und sah, von dem Ast des Baumes auf dem er sah hinunter, auf Severus Snape der gerade aus dem Wald zurückkam.

„Ich weiß nicht was dich das angeht." Sagte Severus in der kältesten Stimme die aufbringen konnte. Er umklammerte die kleine Dose die er in der Hand hielt fester. Sie war gefüllt mit Kräutern die er die letzten Stunden am Waldrand gesammelt hatte.

„Na zeig schon was du da hast." Sagte eine Stimme die plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Ehe Severus etwas tun konnte entriss ihm Sirius Black die kleine Dose. Severus versuchte hinterher zusetzten, aber Sirius war zu schnell und zu agil und noch bevor der kleine Slytherin an ihn herankommen konnte, war Sirius schon auf den Baum zu Potter geklettert. Oben angekommen öffnete er die kleine Dose mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen, das verschwand als er den Inhalt der Dose sah. „Das ist ja nur irgend so ´n Gemüse." Sagte er enttäuscht und zeigte Potter den Inhalt.

„Was für ne Scheiße." Kommentierte der. „Wirf das weg. Das braucht doch keiner."

Black war sehr angetan von der Idee und blickte grinsend zu Severus hinunter, während er den Inhalt der Dose langsam ausleerte. Severus sah voller Schrecken wie seine wertvollen Kräuter auf den Boden rieselten und die Dose in hohem Bogen davonflog.

„Du solltest deine Zeit mit was besserem verbringen, Snape." Meinte Black. „Hast du denn keine Freunde?"

„Wer will schon mit dem befreundet sein?" warf Potter ein. „Hey sieh mal, da sind Remus und Peter. Jetzt können wir mit dem Picknick anfangen."

Ohne Severus weiter zu beachten sprangen die beiden von dem Ast herunter, griffen sich die beiden Beutel, die Severus bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt hatte und rannten davon. Severus sparte sich den beiden Gryffindors hinterher zusehen. Er suchte einige Zeit in dem Hohen Gras am Waldrand, bis er seine Dose wiederfand und begann dann die Kräuter die man noch verwerten konnte, nach dem die Gryffindors darüber gelaufen waren, einzusammeln. Es waren nicht mehr viele.

Severus ging zurück zu Schloss und sah die Vier in einiger Entfernung im Gras sitzen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr als sich dazusetzten zu können. Er sah eine Sekunde länger hin als es ihm lieb war, bevor er seinen Mut und seinen Stolz zusammensammelte und mit erhobenem Kopf Richtung Eingangstür ging.

„Ich habe Freunde." Murmelte er leise.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal. Von den anderen Jungs war keiner da. Das war ihm nur recht. Severus ging zu seinem Bett. Er setzte sich darauf legte die Dose vor sich hin und holte etwas unter seinem Kissen hervor. Es war eine kleine vielleicht 30 Zentimeter große Stoffschlage. Noch bevor er nach Slytherin gekommen war, war dies sein Lieblingsspielzeug gewesen.

„Na Zischel. Hast du ein Nickerchen gemacht?" fragte Severus das Spielzeug. „Ich war im Wald und habe Kräuter gesammelt. Ich habe fast alles gefunden was ich wollte, aber der doofe Potter und Black haben mir die Dose weggenommen und die Kräuter ausgekippt." Er sah die Schlange an und streichelte sie. „Ich weiß sie sind nicht besonders nett. Aber du musst sie nicht beißen." Ermahnte er das Stofftier. „Aber es ist sehr lieb von dir es vorzuschlagen." Er lächelte auf die Stofftierschlange herab.

„Hey! Seht mal Snapy spricht wieder mit seinem dummen Stofftier." Trällerte es auf einmal verächtlich hinter Severus. Einige seiner Mitschüler war zurück.

„Du bist so ein Kind, Snape." Meinte einer der drei Jungen, der Brünette, kühl. „Werd mal erwachsen. Slytherin hat keinen Platz für Babys wie dich."

„Ja, wir sollten ihm dabei helfen." Grinste der Blonde und nahm seinem Zauberstab hervor. „Wingardium Leviosa." Die Stoffschlage entwand sich auf einmal Severus' Griff und flog zu den Jungen hinüber.

„Gebt sie wieder her!" schrie Severus und sprang auf. Der Junge der Zischel in der Hand hielt streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und schnellte davon. Severus stieß sich an den anderen beiden vorbei und verfolgte ihn bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Junge wich ihm immer wieder aus und lachte über ihn. Severus spürte wie seine Wut zu überkochen begann.

„Gib sie zurück, oder ich erzählte es Professor Slughorn." Drohte er.

„Du willst also petzten." Zischte der Junge ihn an. „Ich werd dir nen Grund geben."

Mit einem gut platzierten Wurf warf er das Stofftier durch die Luft und es landete in der Mitte des immer brennenden Slytherin- Kamins. Severus folgte dem Flug seiner Zischel mit geschocktem Blick.

„NEIN!" Er lief zum Kamin und versucht in das Feuer zu greifen, aber er verbrannte sich nur die Finger. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht und hörte auch nicht was der Junge ihm noch zurief. Severus sank vor dem Kamin zu Boden und sah voller Trauer wie das Feuer das letzte Bisschen seiner Zischel verspeiste. Er konnte sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern an dem er ohne sie gewesen war. Severus bemerkte die Träne nicht die ihm über Wange rollte. Nachdem nichts mehr von seiner Freundin zurückgeblieben war stand er auf. Er bettete die Hand mit den verbrannten Fingern in der Armbeuge und verließ den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Krankenstation. Am Anfang seines Weges beherrschte noch ein Gedanke Severus' Bewusstsein: ‚Allein'. Doch als er die Türe zur Krankenstation öffnete hatten dieser sich geändert.

„Ich bin mein eigener Freund."

Hätte vorher jemand dem kleinen elfjährigen Severus Snape etwas mehr Beachtung geschenkt, so hätte dieser gemerkt wie nach diesem Tag ein großes Stück des kindlichen Glanzes aus seinen schwarzen Augen verschunden war.

Ende…

A/N: Bild zur Geschichte: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 10549002/ Denkt daran die Leerzeichen zu entfernen!


End file.
